Sexy Times
by Brett Pierce
Summary: Darren/Naya fanfic. Sexy times happens between the sexy off screen couple.


**Sexy Times**

Naya pushed Darren onto the bed roughly and straddled her boyfriend's hips, kissing his lips feverishly with such urgeny one would think it was their last day together. The latina's moist lips travelled from bruised lips down towards a salty neck. Her lips latched onto Darren's neck, sucking at the skin and releasing it softly, leaving a perfect red hickey. She smirked at her mark and sensually licked over the hickey, causing her boyfriend to let out a strangled moan.

The latina internally smirked when she slowly dropped her body onto her boyfriend beneath her and felt his hard cock against her wet core.

Naya and Darren had met on his third day on Glee. Sparks flew and a week later they became a couple.

After they became a couple they began experimenting sexually with each other. Just recently they had decided to take the next level of their relationship, finally deciding to have sex for the first time. It was awkward at first but eventually it turned out to become a memorable experience.

After that night they had become closer, both emotionally and physically. Eventually Darren began to notice his girlfrind's changed behaviour. It was almost like Naya had become addicted to sex with him.

It wasn't so much an addiction for Naya, she had always been a sexual being. It was just that Darren made her feel good, really good. She loved the way her boyfriend would take her on her bed, kitchen floor, couch, chair, anywhere they could think of.

This was how Darren found himself on his back as Naya dominated him in the bedroom. The latina leant forward, still straddling the actor and began nipping sensually at his ear. She used her tongue to play with the soft flesh on the earlobe before taking it between her lips and sucking on it gently.

"I love when you do that." Darren said huskily and trailed his hands from his girlfriend's small waist down to her squeezeable ass. He massaged and and squeezed her cheeks, knowing that it turned Naya on when he did that.

The latina let out a moan as she switched sides and repeated her actions on Darren's other ear.

You always know exactly what to do." Naya rasped out lustfully, dropping her tone down a level which had Darren shuddering.

As the latina carefully nipped at Darren's earlobe she breathed softly over the moist skin.

The actor let out a shiver and brought his girlfriend's hips down roughly and began grinding his hardon onto her core.

"Mmm, baby." Naya moaned in pleasure.

"We need these off." She demanded and pulled off her shirt and watched with hazed eyes as Darren mimicked her actions.

With lustfilled eyes the latina looked at her boyfriend seductively as she slowly pulled her body back until she was at his confined hardon. Not once did Naya break eye contact which had Darren breathing heavily as he watched his girlfriend, teasingly unzip his jeans.

Darren lifted up his hips and watched as Naya pulled both his boxers and jeans off slowly with their eyes still locked on each other. Not wanting to be the only one naked, Darren raised an eyebrow and silently gestured for his girlfriend to remove her jeans.

The latina complied and returned to her original position, hovering above Darren's now stiff dick. She grabbed the length with her warm hands and licked from the base up towards the head, circling her tongue around the sensitive head. She could see the pre-cum oozing out from the top and it drove her crazy. Naya couldn't help but stare at the firm and veiny dick in her hands.

"Baby don't tease." Darren said and gronaed in pleasure as his hand found it's way on the back of his girlfriend's head. He ran his hand through the black hair before gently pushing his girlfriend's head down.

Naya smirked knowing how much she drove her boyfriend crazy. She opened her mouth and took her boyfriend's cock and began bobbing her head up and down rhythmically. The taste of her boyfriend drove her insane, she couldn't stop herself from quickening the pace. She wanted more, she wanted all of Darren so she began bobbing her head up and down even faster. She grabbed her boyfriend's waist for support as she continued to take his cock.

"So fuckin' good." Darren growled as he clenched his teeth, already knowing that he was close. He let out a guttural moan as his load shot right into his girlfriend's awaiting mouth. He could feel and hear his girlfriend hum approvingly as the latina drank his jizz completly until he was dry.

"Come here." Darren beckoned and pulled his girlfriend on top of him, kissing her passionately.

"You taste fucking amazing." Naya whispered huskingly whilst placing soft kisses on the actor's chest.

"Well that was fucking amazing." Darren said before rolling his girlfriend on her back and spread her legs wide open and took in the unique, musky scent of her.

"Now its my turn." he said before planting a soft kiss on the small hard nub that was Naya's clit. He placed a hand on his girlfriend's stomach to stop her from jerking too much as he admired the way the light bounced off the moisture that lubricated the entrance to his girlfriend's core.

"Dare." the way Naya sounded so helpless immediately told Darren that now was not the time to tease, so he used his talented tongue to titilliate his girlfriend. He kept his hand firmly on the latina's abdomen as he slid in and out of the heavily lubricated entrance.

"Mm." He hummed as he tasted his girlfriend.

"Baby keep going." Naya begged as she grabbed the headboard behind her and began rocking her core against her boyfriend's tongue.

"Baby." She moaned.

Darren looked up and smirked at how his girlfriend's eyes were shut tightly. He knew he had her so he pulled out his tongue from his girlfriend and began licking feverishly at the latina's swollen clit. To double the pleasure for his girl he then inserted three fingers and began pumping in and out.

"Fuck!" Naya cursed loudly as her senses went into overdrive. The sensation of having her G-spot and clit stimulated at the same time had her rocking her hips violently.

"Don't stop baby, don't stop." She moaned. She could feel her lower abdomen clenching as she let her orgasm loose.

"That's it baby. Enjoy it and let go." Darren whispered as he helped his girlfriend reach an orgasm worthy of several loud screams.

"F-fuck." Naya stuttered as she came down from her euphoric high.

"I so want more." She said smirking and looked down at her boyfriend's now hardening cock.

Darren followed his girlfriend's gaze only to see his cock firmly at attention.

"Looks like I'm _up_ for another round." He smirked and placed both hands next to his girlfriend's head, ready to push in when Naya flipped them over.

"My bedroom, _my _rules." The latina husked into her boyfriend's ear and bit the lobe softly.

She sat up straight and kept her hands on her boyfriend's waist as she lifted her hips and slid down effortlessly onto her boyfriend's hardened cock. She remained in that position to accustom herself to the intruder inside of her.

The way Darren stretched her always had her seeing stars during the inital insertion.

Darren could feel the latina's walls pulsating aroung his cock. He wanted so desperately to thrust up but he knew that Naya needed to get used to the intrusion. No matter how many times they have had sex his girlfriend was always a tight fit and it had him seeing stars every time he entered the latina.

Naya on the other hand love the way she was stretched by Darren's rock hard cock.

It was absolute euphoria for her whenever she felt her boyfriend's cock push inside her inch by inch. Once she began to feel pleasure she began raising her hips up and then slid back down onto the base of Darren's cock.

Darren squeeezed his girlfriend's thighs before reaching for her ass and starting to massage it.

"Oh." Naya squeaked when she felt her ass being massaged.

"I love it when you do that." She said through gritted teeth as she continued to rise up and down.

Pleasure began to increase to the point where she lost control and began bouncing rapidly on top of her boyfriend. As she rose up and down her breasts would bounce in rhythm, hypnotizing Darren in the process.

The actor reached up and began playing with his girlfriend's nipples as he thrust up in time with Naya's movements, impaling himself even deeper inside his girlfriend. The bed was now creaking and their bodies was excessing amounts of sweat as they began moving faster and harder, desperate to reach their orgasms simultaneously.

With all his might Darren flipped them over so that he was now on top and in control. Naya let out a gasp when her back hit the bed. She wrapped her legs tightly around her boyfriend's waist and dug her nails into his back as Darren began pumping in and out of her, hard and fast.

"I just want you to fuck me all the time." Naya moaned out in pleasure as her boyfriend pumped into her with expertise. She gripped Darren's back tightly as she began moving in time with him and pushing herself further oto her boyfriend's cock.

Darren thrust in and out at an intense pace, the bed was practically banging and hitting the wall now. Thankfully they were home alone, but that didn't mean the neighbours probably wouldn't hear.

"Faster Dare. HARDER!" Naya barked out as she clung even tighter onto her boyfriend. She clenched her legs even tighter around her boyfriend's waist as she pushed herself further on Darren's cock.

The actor grit his teeth tightly as he did exactly what his girlfriend wanted and pumped in and out with all the energy he possessed.

"Urgh, uh. So good. Just ... uh." Darren groaned as he relentlessly ploughed into his girlfriend.

"I'm gonna, ugh, uh, mmm. I'm - UGH!" Naya moaned loudly, digging her nails even deeper into her boyfriend's back, no doubt drawing some blood.

Her walls pulsated and clenched around Darren's cock, giving the man that final push to release all his cum into his girlfriend.

Darren jerked as he released his entire load, causing Naya to let out small moans as she felt herself being filled to the brim.

Darren remained inside his girlfriend until his cock had completely become flaccid and slipped out naturally. The pair looked down and admired the way their cum had mixed in together and was now coating their most intimate parts. Darren pulled the blanket over them so they were enveloped in warmth.

They shifted closer together until Darren was spooning the latina from behind. Their breathing was still rapid and laboured but it was slowly calming down. Naya turned around and kissed her boyfriend passionately. Darren placed a few gentle kisses on Naya's mouth causing the latina to shiver. The latina pushed her body further back and barely batted an eye when she felt Darren's dick twitch in response to her ass rubbing against it.

The two closed their eyes and allowed their bodies to drift off into a much nedded sleep.

Darren kissed the latina's shoulder and whispered a soft, "I love you." into her ear.

"I love you too." Naya mumbled back.


End file.
